deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bestiary
400 Damage per Hit? There is one thing that doesn't add up about the Black Titan/Behemoth. Assuming a player has 124 endurance (248 health), and a Dusk Reactive, and the Black Titan hit them, they would take 40 damage and the armor 360 damage if I did my math right and really they would take 160 damage beacuse the Black Titan does 120 more damage (90% dmg absoration take into account) to the armor than it has durablity. Is this the actually damage it does? The health I can believe from what I've seen but the damage? And that brings up another question, where does the health, damage (except for the Leaper, that can be figured out real easy) and experience reward come from? Are they direct from AdminPWN or tested using DRLP?--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 20:35, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Actually yes when an amour breaks it still gives the protection. XXxpwnxXx (talk) 18:26, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Black titan real name. In the mission big black thingy it's says in clear KILL THE MEGA-TITAN... the name of this beast needs to be altered. done Shayanomer (talk) 11:01, December 13, 2012 (UTC) XXxpwnxXx (talk) 18:25, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Slight Change to Black titan description I noticed that in the black titan description, it says that necrosis is decomposition. That actually is not true. Necrosis is the unplanned (and usually violent) death of a cell. i.e. Having water freeze into crystals and puncture the cell membrane (Frost Bite). Which actually makes more sense in term with the rest of the description, rather than decomposition. Destroyer34 (talk) 01:38, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Christmas boss spotted! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZyDHh3-Mck Not made by me. KwoonTheNope (talk) 10:07, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Mega Titan Glitch has anyone else noticed that when fighting the mega titan ppl tend to find the mega titan in different places and act like your shooting in mid air? Warror225 (talk) 00:55, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :That's not a glitch. The zombie(s) simply appear differently on other players screen. Earlier I saw 3 black titans and someone was getting hit over and over but on that person's screen there was only 2 and the were both on the outside; while on my screen all 3 were inside the fence.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 01:15, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :How is that not a glitch? Did Neil Yates plan for us to see different mega titans? Because if he did than that was stupid of him... :Warror225 (talk) 05:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::If I recall right it was explained by AdminPWN as something to do with lag on player's computers. I'd find it again but it was when I created my account that I read this somewhere.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 13:36, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Small Brute? Why is there a Small Brute instead of Small Bloat? you can clearly see the similarities between the Bloat and the now named Small Brute and the Brute itself is completely different. The now named Small Brute explodes on death as does the Bloat and the Brute vomits. Clearly the "Small Brute" is actually the Small Bloat. I would change it myslef but the page is now protected at the Sycop level. Warror225 (talk) 05:58, December 27, 2012 (UTC) : The real names are currently being discussed by players. The official names when 3D released clear on the matter that the Brute is the big exploding infected and the Bloat is the puking one. When a mission about it said that the Bloat was the exploding ones, it caused players confusion up until this time. I have locked the article until we get a legitimate clarification from the Admin himself. : ಠ_ರೃ SIR Ace Sharpshooter | (PROFILE • S.H.A.D.O.W. • CONTACT ) 07:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC)